dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd Christmas
LAd craysit mas umb History Lloyd is about a year younger than Harry, so he would've been born in 1970. He met Harry in high school efcase to Mn in search of Harry's potential long-lost daughter. Personality Lloygnorance of social norms, can be extremely rude and insensitive at times. Lloyd overestimates himself immensely. In his dream sequences, he believes himself extremely charming and romantic, Though in reality his antics in the dreams would never be socially acceptable in real life. He alhe traded the van for a mini bike. He is also unable to read. For example, after finding Mary Swanson in the newspaper, he could not even read out the simplest words. Relationships Beot return this love as she was already married. People who do know Lloyd b, he tracked down his biological mother. Despite being neglected by his mother, (which might explain his somewhat snakey, selfish nature), he still respected and loved her nonetheless. Lloyd mentioned that she smoked and drank while she was pregnant with him, which is why Lloyd is very stupid. Lloyd also mentions that he had a cousin who died in a freak accion as he was driving her to the airport. QuotesCategory:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Comedy CharactersCategory:Heroes * “Hey! Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?” * “I’ve had it with this dump! We’ve got no food, we’ve got no jobs, OUR PETS HEADS ARE FALLING OFF!!!” * “You mean not good like one out of a hundred?” * “The motorcycle accident? But I thought he pulled through. The obituary said he was survived by his parents.” * “Don’t you snap at me! You’re lucky I don’t punch you right in the face!” * “We may have been involved in an alien abduction Harry. Is your butt okay?” * “Put the windows up, first one who smells a fart gets a point. If you say who dealt it, double points!” * “Oh hey Harry, I just realized something, you’re it.” * “Listen, I can’t help my heart. That’s right, when I’m your new dad, you’re gonna have to do what I say.” * “By the way, we’re even!” * “Cheque Please?” * “Holy crap! Did that come from you?” * “To my friend Harry, the matchmaker.” * "We're telling inside jokes are we now? You know what? That's it! We’re through!” * “MOVE IT OR LOSE IT SISTER!!!” * “Our word is our bond, James Bond” * “You're kidding, He donated them?! Hi Pee Stain! Hey, sorry you got killed.” * “The last time I wore shorts like these, I got beat up!” * "NOT JUST LIKE THAT YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU’RE GROUNDED!!!” * “Look, I told you what happened okay, so just drop it!” Gallery L.jpg|Lloyd's funny face Marys 1st a.jpg|Lloys meets Mary B-1527891465.jpg|Harry and Lloyd after their bet is made Mary and lloyd.jpg lloyd and harry.jpg B-1527208905.jpg|Lloyd and Harry annoying Joe and singing Mockingbird Joe with l and h.jpg Ha and l at d.jpg Harry and Lloyd getting a haircut.jpg|Harry and Lloyd getting a haircut Lloyd's orange suit.jpg|Lloyd's orange suit B-1527209198.jpg|Lloyd's evil laugh La dn m.jpg|Lloyd telling Mary that he likes her a lot Mon.jpg Nick.jpg Penny hugging Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd and Penny hugging Penny meets her grandparents.jpg|Lloyd and Harry when they realize that Penny is Pee-Stain's daughter Fraida with Harry and Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd and Harry talk with Fraida Jessica and lloyd.jpg|Lloyd kisses Jessica Matthews in his dream B-1529113783.jpg|Lloyd and his adopted dad Ray N.jpg H.jpg|Lloyd and Cale B-1526969288.jpg B-1526969225.jpg B-1526969027.jpg|Lloyd and Harry having lunch Harry and Lloyd.jpg Lloyd.jpg Lloyd and Harry.jpg Lloyd and Harry at the KEN Conference.jpg|Lloyd liking his food a lot Lloyd and Harry taking a shower.jpg|Lloyd and Harry taking a shower near a power plant Lloyd and Rita.jpg|Young Lloyd talks to Rita Penny.jpg|Lloyd and Penny Young Fraida and Lloyd.jpg|Young Lloyd and Fraida kissing lloyd's dream.jpg|Lloyd in his daydream Lloyd at the ken.jpg|Lloyd talking about Harry h and l.jpg Harry.png L and h.jpg Special Needs Class 1986.jpg Ba .jpg Eatp.jpeg Joe having lunch.jpg D.jpg Lllll.jpg Tea.jpg Lloyd at the bar.jpg lloyd in the limo.jpg Law.jpg Lae.jpg Hotel rom.jpg Lloyd's scooter.jpg Taelaaa.jpg Dog van.jpg Zamboni.jpg Ious.jpg Lloyd and harry in the suits.jpg Travis in the car.jpg M and l.jpg Fraida with h ad l.jpg lloyd at wong and wong.jpg Category:Dumb and Dumberer Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Roomates Category:Neighbors Category:Content Category:Love Interests Category:Providence Residents Category:Americans Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Dumb and Dumber To Category:Dumb and Dumberer Category:Dumb and Dumberer content Category:Dumb and Dumber To content Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Adults Category:Christmas Family Category:Alive Category:Lloyd Christmas content Category:Male characters